Those Without Mothers
by VeroMonster
Summary: FoMT - May finds a deserted kitten in the mountain and cannot help but empathize with it.


The clouds were darkening with rain before noon even came around. The weatherlady hadn't predicted storms, but May was hedging her bets there would be some thunder to accompany the rain later in the afternoon. It would be nice, May thought absently to herself, if we could have at least a little spring without rain. She was perched on a large rock next to the hotsprings, swinging her feet around without any purpose in mind. Her grandfather had started singing. Jack and Cliff joined in before the chorus was over. May winced and jumped off her rock, not having much interest in listening to the choir rejects sing an archaic show tune.  
  
"They won't miss me," she grumbled as she left the hot springs area and headed up the hill. The larger mountain lake was a lot more relaxing than the cramped waterfall pond. Plus, it would probably be deserted this time of day. It was Monday, so only Yodel Ranch and the library was closed. Chances were that Basil and his family had already finished their nature hike, especially with the oncoming rain. As long as I don't go past the lake, Grandpa can't be angry, May consoled herself.  
  
She pulled off her sneakers and waded in the cold lake, mainly watching the cave in the middle of the lake. Legend had it that an odd water-spirit, the Kappa, lived in the lake. May was sure he probably lived in the cave, whatever Jack told her otherwise. May barely looked away from the eery cave, sure she would miss if the Kappa if she even blinked.  
  
Her intense concentration blocked out the pathetic meows for several minutes. It wasn't until she conceded failure and turned to go back to the springs that she heard the cries clearly.  
  
"A cat?" she wondered outloud, turning slightly toward the bushes on the far side of the lake. A quick search proved that, indeed, there was a cat curled up deep in the underbrush. Rather, a kitten. It wasn't particularly small, but May could clearly see the kitten fur, and by it's thinness, May could only assume it hadn't been hunting very well.  
  
"Come here, kitty," she whispered, crawling under the bushes. Surprisingly, it didn't run, but did whine when May's fists finally closed around it and dragged it out. A quick inspection led May to believe it was a girl. Living on a ranch didn't leave much room for childish innocence about the difference between boys and girls.  
  
Carefully craddling the kitten in one arm, May collected her shoes with the other and continued to head in the direction of the hot springs. She cooed softly to the kitten, entranced and delighted by her. Hannah was a marvelous dog, but May had always wanted a cat. She was immensely jealous of the inn's cats. Ann had promised kittens, but her cats seemed about as interested in each other as fish and sky. So May was still without a kitten, until now.  
  
The cat, however, did not seem as entranced by May. She struggled against May, whining pitifully. May clung to her with a desperation she rarely felt. Here was something she had always desired, and she wasn't about to let it go. The kitten, however, had other ideas. With a growl, she brought her claws hard on May's arms.  
  
With a yelp, May dropped the cat. Not even hesitating, she raced back into the foliage where May first found her. May only checked for bleeding before heading after her. The kitten was backed against the tree, watching May with wide, fearful eyes. She was standing vigilance over a long dead mouse that was mostly decomposed. May stared at the dead animal, quickly estimating it was at least two days old. No wonder the kitten was so thin, she probably hadn't eaten anything since the mouse.  
  
Where was her mother?  
  
May studied the rest of the small den. No sign of any other kittens. Kittens came in litters, but it seemed this one was all alone. An orphan. Just like me, May thought to herself, without any distinctive emotion attached to the thought. Any sign of a mother was long gone as well. Where had they gone? May knew larger beasts roamed the forests of Mother's Hill. There were dozens of ways for a litter to vanish. What was more surprising was that this one has survived so long uncared for.  
  
"Kitty?" May whispered, her voice raspy with held back tears. The kitten was trapped between the tree and May, so she reluctantly didn't have any choice but to stay put. A few raindrops started dripping from the sky.  
  
"Where's your mommy?" May asked a little louder, edging forward only very slightly. The kitten whimpered so pathetically May thought her heart would break.  
  
"Are you alone? I'm alone, too," May said. She didn't move closer, but watched the kitten. There was no sign she understood a word of what May was saying, but it seemed to relax slightly. May took it as a good sign and continued as best she could.  
  
"My mom left me. When I was really little. I can even remember it a little." The kitten was definitely relaxing. She even took a step toward the little girl. But May was slowly becoming entranced in her own world and stared absently passed her.  
  
"I wonder why she left me. Everyone in town has tried to explain, but it doesn't make any sense. I wanted her to stay. I love Grandpa, bu-but I re-really want a-a mo-mommy," she half-sobbed, hugging her knees to her chest. The kitten let out a soft yowl and crept closer, but May didn't even notice it.  
  
"She's never going to come back either," she whispered, quieting her tears, "She's gone, because I wasn't good enough for her-" The kitten bit down hard on May's hand. It didn't let go, either. May stared at it, and it stared back. It was next to impossible to win a staring contest with a cat, so May had to improvise a little. She knew if she picked it up now, it would still probably run. Still had to go slow.  
  
"You don't seem to have a mom, either," May whispered. The raindrops were falling harder and steadier. There were distant callings down the mountain, but May paid them little attention.  
  
"M-maybe you could come home with m-me? I-I could be your mommy." The kitten continued staring at her. May felt the baby teeth loosen on her hand.  
  
"I could take care of you. We have a dog, but she spends the nights outside. You could spend the nights on my bed. It's a real nice bed. A-and you'll never go hungry. You won't have to hunt. I'll be the best mommy ever." The rain picked up a little.  
  
"I won't ever leave you."  
  
The kitten released her hand and sat back. Cautiously, May reached forward and stroked her head. The kitten started purring, and May couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I've never been a mommy, but I-I think I'd be pretty good at. Lillia and Sasha can teach me how to be a perfect mom," May continued, smiling dreamily at the kitten. She let out a whine, and May could only imagine how hungry her new cat must be. She could also hear Jack yelling her name downhill.  
  
Gathering a little courage, May scooped up the kitten in her arms. This time there was no struggle as the kittne settled sleepily in the nook of May's elbow. Once the cat was set, May took off almost at a sprint down the mountain, where her grandfather was waiting patiently. He frowned a little at May's acquisition.  
  
"May, why do you have a cat?" he asked, scratching the top of his head. Cliff and Jack were also studying the kitten. May grinned earnestly at all three.  
  
"I'm her new mom."  
  
END  
  
Notes: Really, really short, but I just wanted to get this idea down. I always adored May in the games and felt a little sorry for her. 


End file.
